Zero The Hedgehog
by a dark hero
Summary: An experiment gone wrong, Zero must find out his past and choose whether to fight for his friends, or Dr. Eggman Well, technically he was a lost project, so the synopsys could be a lost project trying to find his place.. please R&R and looking a for beta.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG JUST ZERO.

Sonic the hedgehog was fighting another one of Eggman's robots that power by Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic had defeated the robot and sent Eggman to prison.

During a week later Eggman try to break out and while breaking out he discover a hidden room.

'A another Shadow The Hedgehog, no it not, it just a kid that seem to be about seven years old.' Eggman thought and then he read the file that on the computer next to the cryo pod.

50 years ago Project Zero started during the same time as Project Shadow the two projects are very similar though Project zero was created from project shadow DNA and a DNA of the wife scientist of professor delta known as Circina, Zero came out as human instead of a hedgehog and when we found out that they had made the eclipse cannon power by the Chaos Emeralds so we order our soldiers to go up to the legacy colony and kill in sight and capture the Project Zero and put him in cryogenic sleep and wipe his memory, will Project Zero share the same kind of fate as Project Shadow but be warn that he does whatever he wants.

"So my little friend you're a another kind of superpowered being and I think that 50 years of sleep is long enough." He said as he copy all files to his pendrive and open the cryo pod and Project Zero awaken from his deep sleep.

"Hello who are you and who am I?" Zero asked.

"I'm Eggman and you're Zero."

Then they were surrounded by a police and soldiers.

"Freeze!"

Zero had a confuse on his face.

"What going on?" Zero asked.

"Wait that just a kid?" question the police.

"But that kid is Project Zero a weapon." said one of the soldiers.

"Project?, weapon? what are they talking about." Zero wondered.

"It going to be alright kid just come over here." said the police.

"Are you crazy he'll kill us all!" yelled one of the soldiers.

Zero started to walk toward the police officer then the soldiers quickly aim their guns at him and he stop in his tracks.

"It alright just come over here because that man is no good." said the police.

Then he continue to walk and stood beside the police officer.

"Why is that man no good?" Zero asked.

"Because he wants to take over the world."

"I'll love to stay and chat but my ride is here." Eggman said.

Then the roof came down and there was a giant airship and a platform came down in front of Eggman then he step onto the platform and it lift him up to the airship but Zero shot an energy bolt at him but missed and he then ran up the wall to catch him but couldn't reach him then he shot another energy bolt at him as the airship leave the area and zero landed on his feet.

"Sorry he got away." Zero apologize.

"We'll get him next time." assure the police.

"Project Zero you are to get back in your cryo pod under the name of the government." said one of the soldiers as Zero move over to safe and bust it open with his energy bolts and took out a Chaos Emeralds and they start to fire at him but he ran off.

(Next day)

Zero was walking when he saw army of robots attacking the city and a fast hedgehog destroying the robots.

"No doubt Eggman is up to no good." Zero said.

Then he went to join in the fight.

"Chaos Control!"

Multiple energy blast hit the robots.

"Who are you and how does a human have powers? and I'm Sonic the hedgehog."

"Zero and I think I'm not exactly human, so stop talking and fight."

And they continue to destroy the robot with Zero using his speed and Chaos control and Sonic mainly using his speed and once they destroyed all the robots and Zero started to walk away.

"Where are you going and we still have to deal with Eggman?"

"Who knows and it not like you need my help to deal with him."

"Would you please give me a hand saving my friend Zora."

"Fine."

Then he grab Sonic's shoulder and use chaos control to teleport them into Eggman air ship and then ran through every part of it taking out robots along the way until they reach Zora who is tied up and Eggman standing next to her.

"I see Zero here as well and Sonic too how about you test my latest chaos bots."

Zero and Sonic took out the chaos robots when something shot Zero in the back and start he coughing up blood.

"What...did...you...do...to...me?"

"I just simply made the other DNA that your powers come from unsupportive to your human DNA in other words you're dying Zero so you're not as immortal as you were created."

"What...are...you...talking...about...what...other ...DNA?"

"You were made from a female DNA which belong to a girl known as Circina and the DNA of shadow the hedgehog it was quite the shock that you came out as a male and there no stopping the effects, you're going to die."

_'Zero isn't exactly human then that must mean he could be a hedgehog made to look human so there still a way to save him'_ thought Sonic.

Sonic quickly got Zora, Zero and made his way out of the airship and into to a safe spot.

"Zora you're alright!" yelled Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

"Not now guys, Zora what are we going to do about Zero if we don't he'll die." Sonic said.

"We could put him in a pod and use the Chaos Emeralds to kill his human DNA and boost up his hedgehog DNA which will destroy his human body and turn him into a hedgehog." Zora spoke.

"Where are we going to get a pod and Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic question.

"I got the pod covered and Zero has a Chaos Emerald in his Pocket." Tails spoke as he search through Zero's pocket to get the Chaos Emerald.

"Ok." Sonic said.

Zora and Tails put Zero into a pod.

_'Don't worry we'll save you just on hold a bit more longer.'_ Zora thought.

A red light cover the inside of the pod as the Chaos Emerald starts destroying his human DNA and boosting up the hedgehog DNA and his human body reforming into a small black and silver hedgehog with white fur on his chest and red shoes with red and black pupil eyes and ring like objects on each of his wrist.

(Zero completely look like a little kid version of Shadow the hedgehog and for those who don't know what shadow look like look it up)

The red light was gone then the pod open and Zero open his eyes and sat up.

"You look just like him but you have silver where the red should be." Zora said.

"Yeah and people will think that their seeing double." Sonic joke.

"Him who?" Zero asked.

"Shadow The Hedgehog." all five said at once.

Zero then look into a full size mirror.

"what! I'm a dang hedgehog!" Zero exclaim in shock.

"What wrong with being a hedgehog!" yelled Sonic and Amy.

"Nothing that they look too cute to fight and you pink fox turn me back." Zero demanded.

"The name Zora and I can't because that your true form is not that human body." Zora said annoyed.

"Looks like I'm Zero The Hedgehog now and I'll be taking this Chaos Emerald now."

"And where do you think you're going with that." Sonic demanded.

"Look we can't just let you go out there by yourself because you're only a kid." Tails spoke.

Before they could stop him, Zero was gone in a flash before they could stop him.

"Sir we have spotted a small black hedgehog running around the city."

_"Copy that...wait...did you say small black hedgehog! intersect soldier."_

While Zero was running around the city, he was suddenly surrounded by tanks and military soldiers.

"Stand down Shadow the Hedgehog or we will fire."

"Shadow? I'm zero!"

"Sir the small black hedgehog claim to be Project Zero."

_"Take him out but find out he got like that."_

"Zero how did you become a hedgehog?"

"I don't know the last thing I knew I'm human with great powers dying from something Eggman did to me and then a pink fox by the name of Zora and a blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic had use a Chaos Emerald on me making me into this."

"Are you friend or enemy?"

"Friend?"

"Sir Project Zero has no memory of 50 years ago and he can help us fight against Eggman and he is only seven?"

_"Farewell soldier but if he ever pose a tread he is to be kill on sight and age doesn't matter."_

"Hello sir are you in there?" Zero asked.

"You can go, sorry about the confusion and it seem your friend over there is quite worry."

"Ok and can I know your name?"

"The name Jack O'Neill."

"Nice to meet you Jack O'Neill and I'll see you later friend."

Zero then walk over to Zora and they left.

"What was all that about, you had half of the military on you!" Zora scold.

"They just mistake me for someone else."

"Ok and eat up before the others take it from you."

"Ok."

Once done finishing their meal they went to a cabin in the forest.

"So this where you live?"

"Yeah but we tried our best to make feel like home."

"Home?"

"Have you ever had a home before or a family because from the look of your old human body you're about seven years old?" Zora asked.

"I have no memory of anything before I was awaken by Eggman in some prison just yesterday."

"Well that ok because you're one of us now."

"Right...?"

_'Who are you really Zero.'_ Zora thought.

Then they went in and everyone crowded them.

"You had us worried!" Amy yelled.

"Why would you be worried about me when you don't even know me?"

"We save you even without knowing if you have a family or not to return too but we couldn't just leave you to die when you help us." Tails Spoke.

"I don't have a family not that I really know of."

"Well you can stay with us and besides we can't just let a kid live out in the streets." Knuckles said.

Then they went to bed which wasn't easy for Zero.

(Zero's dream)

Both seven year olds Zero and Jessica were looking out the window with the view of the earth.

Everything went for the worse when soldiers with guns busted through the air lock doors and started to shoot down the personal and families on the colony and when the alarms went off and Zero got his sister on his back and ran at high speed.

"What going on Zero why are they killing everyone?" Jessica asked.

"Don't know Jess but I can't fight them with you on my back or near me and we need to get to mom and dad and hope their alive."

Then they got corner by a small group of men with guns.

"Dang I can't protect sis and fight at the same time in a small space like this." said Zero has he try to find way out of his predicament then he shot a energy wave at them and ran toward their apartment and when they got inside...

They found their parents dead.

"They killed everyone already I've failed what I was created for, I'm just a joke."

"No bro you were not created to protect this colony, only to be my brother/friend and we need to leave or they'll kill us too." said Jessica.

"I'll make them pay for this, I'm going to kill them." said Zero in dark voice.

"Zero! no there too many of them for you to handle, please can we just go I don't want to lose my brother too."

"Ok sis there nothing left here for us."

Then she got on his back and he ran to the escape pods while he was runing in a long hallway to the escape pods when he hear a gunshot and his sister fell off his back.

He stop midway and afraid to look back...

When he turn to look, he saw his sister not moving.

"JESSICA!"

(End of Zero's dream)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG JUST ZERO.

It was eight in the morning and Zero woke up covered in sweat and panting heavily in the sofa.

"What was that?" Zero asked to himself, _'And who is Jessica.'_ he thought.

"Zero are you alright?" Amy asked as she enter the living room.

"I'm fine there nothing to worry about Amy and I don't suppose Sonic, Tails or Knuckles might have a black jacket?"

"No they don't and why do you want a jacket?"

"I feel more comfortable if I had a jacket or some kind of clothing."

"Well I think we can ask Vanilla if she can make you a jacket."

"Who is she?"

"She's Cream's mother."

"Who Cream?"

"Oh right you didn't meet her yet, they live in the cabin few ways down from us."

Zero just nodded his head and they went to Cream's cabin.

"Well hello Amy and who is this young hedgehog" Vanilla greeted.

"He's Zero The Hedgehog and we're wondering if you can make him a jacket."

"Like Amy said my name Zero The Hedgehog and I'm seven years old."

"Well lets take your measurements so I know what size to make your jacket."

A few minutes later.

"What color would like the jacket?" Vanilla asked.

"Black please."

Just then Cream walk into the room just when her mom finish the measurements.

"Hi Amy and Shadow."

"Again with this! look here girl my name not SHADOW! it ZERO!, you could tell I'm not him because I'm a lot younger and smaller than him!" Zero yelled and Amy slaps him in the back of the head and he look at her and she points at Cream, who is teary eye.

"Sorry I snap at you and ever since I woke up in this world with no memories as a human and being turn into a hedgehog just yesterday, so you can understand where I'm coming from."

"Zero, your jacket won't be ready for at least two weeks and why don't you and Cream play outside where we can see you." Vanilla spoke.

"Ok, come on Cream let play for a little bit and get to know each other." Zero said as they went outside.

"Amy, is there more to Zero that I should know?"

"Well Zero was human when Eggman found him in a pod in cryogenic sleep during from prison and it seems that he has no memory of his past or himself, he was a human with powers similar to Shadow and Eggman done something to him that was killing his human DNA, so we had to save him by turning him into a hedgehog by boosting up his hedgehog DNA, it seem he was created to be human by putting together the DNA that was used for shadow with a human DNA and all this happen 50 years ago during the same time as Project Shadow." Amy explained taking a big breath.

"So he has no family or anyone?"

"I think he has one family out there."

"Who?"

"Shadow, he is Zero's older brother because they have the same DNA but I think he won't take him, he really looks like Shadow but with silver where the red should be in his quills."

"Now that I look at him, he does look like exactly like Shadow."

"I know and the others and I don't want him living out in the streets, so we took him in after we save him and when he was turned into a hedgehog he ran off and I was worried something might have happen to him and I ask Tails to make him Air shoes so he can hover skate like Shadow."

"You sound like he's your son Amy."

While they continue talking and sat by the window watching Cream and Zero playing outside until Shadow suddenly appeared in front of Zero and he walk up to Shadow staring him in the eyes.

(outside)

_'Those blood red eyes they're the same as mine, could he be Shadow.'_

"Are you Shadow The Hedgehog?"

Shadow didn't answer him and just grab him by the neck choking him.

"Get away from him!" Amy yelled as she was about to hit Shadow with her Piko Piko Hammer but he was gone and reappeared behind her.

"Who is this copycat." Shadow demanded.

"That Zero The Hedgehog your little brother Shadow."

"I don't have a brother, I'm the only hedgehog that Professor Gerald created."

"He wasn't created by Professor Gerald but someone else and he has no memory if you don't believe me then go to the Ark and look for file Project Zero."

Suddenly Shadow was tackle by Sonic to a tree causing him to let go of Zero and he gasp for air and he ran off and Shadow went after him and Sonic follow them with Amy's hand in his.

(Zero)

"He already near my tail, I see it those shoes of his they give him a rise in speed." Zero ponder then Shadow was right next to him and try to kick but Zero duck his head and shot a chaos bolt at Shadow but he avoid it.

"Why are you after me? what did I ever do to you and if you really are my brother then you should be helping me get my memory back!"

Shadow try to hit Zero with his chaos spear but he manage to dodge and he try to hit Shadow with another chaos bolt but nothing then he try to kick him but Shadow grab his leg and threw him into a tree and Zero got back up and stood his ground.

"Who are you."

"Zero The Hedgehog."

"Wrong."

Shadow shot a chaos spear at Zero but he counter it with his chaos bolt.

"I'm telling the truth, I used to be a Human name Zero with great power and Eggman found me in a cryogen pod and the next I was walking around and saw Sonic fighting one of Eggman's robots and I help him save his friend then That mad man shot me with a laser making my human DNA unstable and killing me so Sonic and his friends save me by boosting up my other DNA which is your DNA and I learn that I was created as a superhuman by your DNA and DNA of some human female and they took me in, that all I know."

Then Shadow went on the Attack and Zero stood his ground, they were evenly match and Zero could see the confusion in Shadow's eyes, so he stop fighting and got right hooked in the face and became unconscious then Shadow stood over him trying to give the final attack but couldn't until he was once again was tackle by Sonic and Amy rush over to Zero and pick him up and rest his head on her shoulder while she ran her hand through his quills.

"THAT YOUR BROTHER SHADOW! WERE YOU REALLY GOING TO KILL YOUR OWN LITTLE BROTHER AND HE'S ONLY SEVEN FOR GOD SHAKES!" Sonic yelled then he look over to Amy then back to Shadow.

"Even if he was made with my DNA that doesn't make us brothers!"

"He doesn't deserve you as his BROTHER! he better off with us!" Sonic yelled as he gave Shadow a punch to the face and walk over to Amy and they walk back to their cabin.

Once they got there Amy laid Zero in her Bed and tend to his wounds and walk out of the room.

"How dare Shadow try to kill my little Zero!" Amy yelled.

"Your little Zero?" asked Zora, Knuckles, Tails and Sonic in unison.

"We took him that means we're his family."

"Yes we did take him in but as our friends and not as a son or brother." Sonic said.

"I don't care! he's need a mother in his life!" Amy yelled.

"Then why not have Vanilla take him." Knuckles voice his opinion.

"No! he's staying with me and that final!"

"Amy you're only 12, you can't be his mother." Zora stated.

"He needs to be rise by a hedgehog, his own kind and Shadow disown him as his brother and I'm the only one that can rise him."

(Shadow)

Shadow went back to the ark as Amy suggested and look up the file of Project Zero and Project Shadow to compare them and was shock from what he read, that there were more robotniks on the ark but work on Project Zero and that Zero had a human sister name Jessica.

(with the sonic team)

"Amy do you think he'll accept you as his mother and come back with us to Mobius when we're done here." Sonic spoke.

"He will because he wants a family and I'm going to rise him."

"Fine Amy if you're going to be this determined on being his mother than by all means be his mom but you're responsible for his actions." Zora said with Sonic and the other two males agreeing with her.

"Thanks guys." Amy said hugging them.

"Amy?" called out Zero standing beside them.

"Zero! you should be in bed and not move at all until your wounds are fully healed." Amy scold picking up Zero and taking him back to her room and laid him back on her bed and then they heard a knock on Amy's door and Tails walk in giving Amy the air shoes he made for Zero Unlikes shadow's these were black instead of white then he left the room.

"Amy what you said back there, was it true?"

"Yes it was and I know I can't really be your mother but I'm willing to try."

"But shouldn't Shadow be taking care me, raising me like a big brother should and why did he attack me?"

_'What should I tell him that Shadow has disown him.'_ Amy thought, "I don't know why he not taking care of you or why he attacked you."

"Ok, Amy if you really want to be my mother then you can and I'm not stopping you."

"Thanks Zero and I'm going to start homeschooling you with some help from Zora."

Then Amy fell asleep on the bed and Zero walk out of the room.

"You know you should be in bed." Sonic said.

"I know but where I sleep and not in someone elses bed."

"I heard what you said to Amy about her being your mother and I'm glad for what you did for her."

"Well what can I say she's my friend if she wants to be my mom then let her if it makes her happy."

"Great to know and remember we all here for you."

Zero then went to his sofa and doze off to flashbacks of his lost memories.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG JUST ZERO.

It pass two weeks since accident with Shadow and Zero finally got his jacket, right he was sitting at the coffee table doing whatever school work Amy gives him until they caught news of Eggman obtaining a space/time portal and was planning on using it on the city, so they went after him and found that he had somehow build a empire in the sky and Zero use Chaos control to teleport them onto the empire and they found Shadow, Rouge and recently destroyed Omega.

"If it isn't my copy and his friends." Shadow spoke.

"I'm not a copy of You! I'm your little brother!" Zero yelled as he move in to punch Shadow but Amy stop him, "Not now Zero you can beat him up later for disowning you." spoke Amy getting a nodded from Zero.

So they went toward the area with the portal and they saw that it was being power by emeralds then they were surrounded by robots and they defeat them but there were too many, Amy using her Piko Piko Hammer to smash them, while Zora, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge using hand to hand combat and Sonic using his speed, Zero, Shadow using their speed and chaos energy while trying to protect Cream, cheese and Vanilla.

"There many of them and I can't keep this up much no longer!" callout Zero as the building starts to collapse around the portal as it gain size and they grab the emeralds then Shadow and Zero used chaos control to get everyone away from the empire as it collapsed and Eggman into the portal and see the portal in the sky and Shadow and Sonic use the emeralds to enter their super transformations.

"Wait I can help." said Zero, "give me some of the energy."

"No Zero you're too young and only letting you fight when it came to simple things such as Eggman but when it comes to more dangerous things such as this, that where I draw the line." Sonic spoke sternly to the seven year old hedgehog.

"But I can help and you know what I can do." spoke the younger hedgehog.

"I said NO! Zero because I'm not letting a child risk his life to save hundreds of people!" Sonic yelled.

"Just let him go." Shadow said.

"Are you crazy! you really let your own brother risk his life." said a shock Sonic.

"He's not my brother and if he wants to help let him."

"Zero just stay here with the others."

"But-" Zero tried to voice out but was too late because Sonic and Shadow went to try to close the space/time portal.

Then everyone was getting suck in as the portal starts to close itself.

"Sonic!"

"Zero!"

"Amy!"

"Tails!"

"Zora!"

"Knuckles!"

"Cream!, Cheese!"

"Vanilla!/mom!"

"Shadow!"

"Rouge!"

Then there was darkness...

Sonic, Shadow and Amy were the first to gain consciousness followed by Zora, Tails, Knuckles, Vanilla and Rouge then two younger ones were still unconscious.

"Where are we?" asked Amy as she pick up Zero.

"It looks like Station Square." spoke Vanilla as she pick up her daughter and Cheese.

"I guess we're home." Zora spoke.

"Shadow, Sonic release your transformations, Shadow keeps an emerald and Sonic get one for Zero." said Tails as the two said hedgehogs reverted to normal form and they each got an emerald while the rest spread around Mobius.

"Here Amy it best if you give it to him since you are his mother." Sonic said as he gave Amy the emerald.

"If were in Station Square then we can stay at my parents hotel." Zora said.

"What happen?" spoke Zero as he regain consciousness.

"Zero are you alright?" asked Amy.

"Yeah Amy I'm alright, and as for you Shadow." said Zero as he jump out of Amy hold and Punch Shadow square in the face, "Fight me! maybe if I beat you then you'll accept me as your brother!"

Zero shot Chaos bolts at Shadow then kick him but was block and Shadow grab Zero fist at mid punch.

"Just because we share the same exact DNA doesn't mean that make us brothers."

"You're the only person I can turn to for answer about my past, my memories!" Zero yelled as tears started to fall.

"Sorry but I don't know anything about you or your past, come on Rouge, we should get going." Shadow said as he and Rouge left the group.

"Zero." said Amy.

"Leave me alone please."

"Remember you still have us." said Tails.

"And if you can't remember your memories then make new ones." spoke Zora.

"One day you'll get them back just wait." said Knuckles.

"We're here for you pal." said Sonic.

"So where is the hotel you spoke of earlier?" Vanilla asked.

"Come I'll show you."

The pink fox lead her friends to the hotel which was 20 blocks away.

"Hotel Kitsune?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, well let's get inside."

Then they went inside and the manager walk up to Zora.

"Hello , I assume you and your friends will be staying as long as you need to." said the manager.

"Yes, and we'll need to talk before my friends and I could do anything else please."

And the manager just nodded his head and went back to his desk.

"Okay how should we go about the room?, the girls get one room and the guys the other?" asked Zora.

"I think that a good Idea" Tails said and everyone agreed but Zero.

Zora went to get the key for the rooms.

Then went to their rooms and Zero turn on the TV and tune into the news network.

"Eggman! attacking again!" Zero yelled.

"What is that thing?" Tails asked.

"Look likes some kind of cybernetic cat humanoid and it controlling lightning but where Eggman." Knuckles said.

"Did you guys see the news!" yelled Amy barging into the room along with Zora and Cream.

"Yeah we're watching it right now." Sonic spoke.

"Where Zero?" Cream asked then everyone looked around the room.

"Amy that son of yours went to fight that thing!" Zora yelled.

(with Zero)

The cybernetic being was hit with Zero's Chaos bolts and it look at Zero The Hedgehog.

"Why are you attacking innocent people."

The cybernetic being didn't answer him, just shot a blast of lightning and Zero dodge it and kick it into the pavement and it shot out of the pavement and punch Zero in the face and blast him with lightning, Zero was still standing after that last attack.

"What, who are you? and no one has ever stood over my attack?" asked the cybernetic being.

"The name Zero The Hedgehog and I'm going to be the first to defeat you." Zero said as he shot another chaos bolt but his opponent jump out of the way.

"Then this might be something interesting, give me your all kid and the name Neko" said Neko as she move in to punch Zero but block it and kick her away from him then in a flash Zero was in front of her and try to punch her but she block it then Zero kick her into a wall and notice Chaos Emerald fell out of Neko pocket.

"Give me that emerald!" yelled Zero trying to get the emerald but Neko swipe it first before he could grab it and got shot with lightning blast and drop to his knees.

"Why would you want something like this?" Asked Neko.

"I just... do okay." said Zero as he got back up.

"Tell you what, if you beat me I'll give this emerald." said Neko as Zero was gone in a blur, "Where he go?"

Neko was hit by Zero's chaos bolt then kick into another wall, "he's fast!" just then Zero appeared in front of her, "Something different about him?" Zero then grab her by the neck, "Chaos shock!" jolts of electricity were shot through Neko's body as she try use her lightning to counter it but no use, then Zero grab the emerald from her and drop her.

_'He was this strong and powerful as a kid and just as heroic as I remembered him telling me, what happen to you Zero?'_ Neko thought, "you won, you can have the emerald and promise me that you protect your friends and your mother and never become power hungry."

"Who are you?" asked a confused Zero.

"Someone who really knows you and my race are cybernetic being, living technology and we'll see each other again some day I promise." said Neko as she hug Zero then faded away.

Zero was then surrounded by people and was he becoming very shy from being crowded by so many people.

"Please give me some space, I'm not exactly used to people." said Zero trying to move away from the people, "Please let me go." but he couldn't get away from the people.

"Get away from him! can't you see you're scaring him!" yelled Amy as she and Sonic got between Zero and the crowd of people, 'why is he so suddenly shy of people? he wasn't he like this when the military surrounded when on the night he became a hedgehog, something change him or he just not use to being crowded by people?' she thought, she then pick Zero up and he buried his face in Amy's shoulder with his hood on.

"Amy, can we go home now please?" Zero asked.

"Why didn't you just use Chaos control to teleport back to the hotel?" asked Sonic.

"Because their too close to us and I could end up teleporting them with us, I don't exactly have that of control on that ability like Shadow, can we please go home now." said Zero then Amy and Sonic took him back to the hotel and he told them about the encounter with Neko.

"Zero, what made you so suddenly shy towards those people?" asked Amy.

"I've been having nightmares, no more like flashbacks of my past when I go to bed." said Zero.

"Could've told me Zero." said Amy, "I'm your mother, you don't have to keep secrets from me."

"I know Amy." said Zero.

Zero then went to bed leaving the rest of the group worried.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG JUST ZERO.

It been five weeks since his fight with Neko and so far he been doing more school work from Amy as punishment for going to fight a unknown tread and he been collecting Chaos Emeralds which he a total of six emeralds, he had asked Amy if she knows where he could find Shadow so he can take his emerald but she that doesn't know where he is and that Zero should just let Shadow keep his emerald.

Zero was doing some school work until Cream and Cheese enter his hotel room.

"Hey Cream is there anything you need?" asked Zero.

"Come outside and play with me Zero" said Cream.

"Alright but just for a little bit ok" said Zero.

So they went to the playground of the hotel and they play a few games like tag, hide & seek when of a sudden everything went dark as storm clouds cover the sky above Station Square and Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Zora came over to Zero and Cream.

"Guys what going on?" asked Zero as he hug a frighten Cream and Cheese.

"Neo Metal Sonic is back" spoke Sonic just as Shadow appeared with Rouge.

Neo metal Sonic came out of the dark clouds and attack the city.

"Sonic here the Chaos Emeralds, you and Shadow can now go into your super transformation" said Zero as he give Sonic the emeralds.

"What about you?" asked Shadow.

"I think it better that I don't take on the transformation yet because I'm not that experience as you guys" said Zero.

Then Shadow and Sonic transform into their super versions and they went to fight Neo Metal Sonic.

"Zora please take Cream and Cheese inside and I think it best that all of you stay out of this" spoke Zero as starts to walk away but was stop by Amy.

"I'm not letting you go out there as you are now!" yelled Amy.

"Sorry Amy but I have to" said Zero as he hover skated in high speeds to the fight and Amy went after him.

Metal was blocking both of the super Hedgehogs attacks until he was kick by Zero and the attacks got passed his broken defence that was made by Zero.

"Way to go Zero!"

"Good job kid!"

Just then Zero was shot into wall and unconscious by Metal's lightning bolt and Shadow hit Metal with Chaos Blast and Sonic kick him into the ground, they fought for hours.

Zero has regain consciousness, "I remember everything now, my father Omega Robotnik, my mother Circina Robotnik and my beloved sister Jessica Robotnik, I was Zero Robotnik a superhuman that was created by Omega to be his second child and friend/protector/brother for Jessica and now I'm Zero The Hedgehog friend of Sonic, Zora, Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Vanilla, Shadow and Rouge and I'm the adopted son of Amy Rose." he spoke as his memory playback through his head everything he knew about himself, his powers either in human or hedgehog and his family, how he loved them and how they died.

Zero saw Metal use Shadow's Chaos Blast on Shadow and Sonic and they dodge it, then he saw the blast heading towards Amy, "Mama!" he quickly move in to shield her from the blast.

Amy was waiting for the blast to hit her but it never came then she notice Zero had protected her from the blast and he had transformed, his whole body was crimson red and he turn to face her and she was that he was serious.

"Are you alright, Mama?" Zero asked as he help her up to her feet and she just nodded 'yes'.

Then he notice a lightning bolt shot from Metal was head towards them, so he grabbed Amy and hover skated in high speed to the top of a building.

"Zero? is that really you?" asked Amy.

"Yes Mama it me, Zero and I remember now, everything about my past, my human family which were Robotniks and myself." said Zero and Amy give him a hug glad that he has his memory but sad that he was created by possible relatives of Eggman then again so was Shadow, Amy stop hugging him just as Sonic and Shadow appeared either side of Zero.

"Whoa! is that you Zero!" Sonic exclaimed only getting a nod from Zero.

"What happen to you?" asked Shadow.

"This is a transformation known as Crimson Zero it was build into me by Omega Robotnik as alternative since he didn't know if I could use the emeralds powers to go into that state of transformation that you and Sonic are in now but one day I'll try to see if I could." said Zero as he grabbed Amy as they dodge another one of Metal's attacks and Zero took off his Inhibitor Rings from his wrists and give them to Amy, "Hold onto those for me and I assume you'll know what those are since you know Shadow." then he went to fight Neo Metal Sonic

Both Shadow and Zero use Chaos Blast on Neo Metal Sonic as Sonic curl up into a ball and build up speed when he saw he had a clear shot, he went in and smash into Metal and Zero shot Chaos bolts at Metal while Shadow use Chaos spear and Sonic punch him into a wall then both Shadow and Zero used Chaos spear on Neo Metal Sonic's head.

"Is he dead?" asked Sonic.

"Not to me he's not" said Zero as he destroyed Metal with Chaos Burst.

Then the three hedgehogs went back to their normal form and the Chaos Emeralds once again spread out through Mobius and Amy went up to them knowing that it was safe now.

"Here Zero, the Inhibitor Rings." said Amy as she give Zero back his Inhibitor Rings and he put them back on his wrists.

Then they went back to the hotel along with Shadow then Zero told about himself to them even if Shadow and Rouge was there.

"I was a superhuman created by Omega Robotnik from DNA of his wife Circina Robotnik and the DNA used for Project Shadow so he can have a friend/protector for his daughter Jessica but I was Really created so they can have a second child it was surprising that I came out a male, I was happy living on the ark but all that change when GUN thought the people on the ark were going to use the eclipse cannon on Earth, so they sent their soldiers to the ark and kill everyone on sight and I was barely able to save my beloved sister Jessica and she got killed when I tried save her and they capture me and put me cryogenic sleep, 50 years later I was found by Eggman and I had no memory and the rest you already know." said Zero as he took a breath of air.

"It a sad thing when you lose the people you loved." spoke Rouge.

"I couldn't save them, I couldn't do what I made for and that was to protect the ark but most of all I couldn't protect my family, their dead because of me!, I failed the reason I was created." said Zero as tears began to fall from his face then he was punched by Shadow and he look at him confused.

"You weren't the only one who lost people he loved on the ark!" yelled Shadow, "They didn't just come for you! they also came for me! and they killed Maria!"

"Maria as well, did they killed Gerald Robotnik?" asked Zero.

"Yes why do you care." said Shadow.

"I care because Maria was my cousin and Gerald my uncle even though I've never met them, my sister Jessica always told how great they were and what she heard from Maria about you! and how she wanted me to meet, you, Maria and Gerald! and if you haven't caught on my name was Zero Robotnik when I was somewhat human!" yelled Zero.

"You were never human in the first place! just a hedgehog made to look human!" Shadow yelled as he give Zero another punch to face.

"I get it you hate me, you made your point I'm a failure and that we're not brothers! and why are you still here!" yelled Zero.

"You don't get it the fact that we were both made by Robotniks give us the same kind of past and the fact we have the same DNA does make us brothers, I was just too stubborn to realize it because I thought you were just someone copying me but I was wrong and they should have told me about you, I could've made a difference then and you're not a failure, just a kid who was trying to save what he loved." said Shadow.

"Amy, I think it best that you put Zero to bed." said Sonic.

"Why?" asked Zero.

"Come on Zero, time for bed" said Amy as took Zero to his room and put him into bed and came back out.

"Shadow, with everything that happen to him and to you that you're starting to feel that you should do something for Zero." said Sonic.

"I know but I should been there like a brother should have." Shadow replied.

"It alright Shadow, you just didn't know and he'll do just fine being with us." said Zora.

"He's in good hands with us being his friends." said Tails.

"Zero my best friend and I know he happy being with us." said Cream.

"Shadow, you already lost Maria and if you lose Zero while you're collecting an emerald or fighting something that might kill you or Zero and I think it best that he stays with Amy." said Knuckles.

"Why Amy?" asked Shadow.

"Because I became his adoptive mother and I won't let you take my son even when even the first time you two met, you attacked my little Zero!" yelled Amy.

"You? his mother don't make me laugh." said Shadow.

"What wrong with Amy being his mother?" asked Rouge.

"Because he's the ultimate life form just like me, which he has no time for emotions or relationships, not even for weak things like family and friends and look where that got him" said Shadow then he got slapped by Amy.

"Don't ever say that about my little Zero!" yelled Amy, "He'll never be like that because he cares for his friends and family!"

"Do you think you can just slap me and get away with it!" yelled Shadow as he move in to punch her but was suddenly kick into a wall by Zero as he appeared in front of Amy and everyone was shock at how fast he move in and protected Amy before any of them could see him, they knew for sure that Amy put him in bed.

"Don't you ever hurt my Mama!" yelled Zero.

'He's really different now that he got his memory back' thought Amy.

'Did he just called her mama?' the others thought, except for Shadow.

"You brat! do you have any idea who I am!" yelled Shadow.

"Shadow The Hedgehog, my brother and someone who wants to hurt my Mama." Zero stated standing protective of Amy.

"Shadow I think we should go before you get the kid more mad than he already is?" said Rouge.

"Amy control your son!" yelled Zora, "Before things get anymore worse!"

'What going on with him, just five weeks ago he became suddenly shy and before that he was lost and confused and now brave and protective, could it be because he doesn't like being crowded because of what happen the on the ark?' Amy thought, "Zero, just calm down, look at me please and you'll see that I'm not hurt." she spoke getting Zero attention away from Shadow.

"He try to hurt you." said Zero to Amy.

"It's alright Zero just calm down." said Amy then Zero became calm and Amy pick him up and he rest his head on her shoulder tired from the fight with Neo Metal Sonic.

"Well GUN might come after you Zero, but Shadow and I will convince them otherwise seeing how you are part of the Sonic team." spoke Rouge as she and Shadow went to GUN.

"Do you want to spent the night with Mama?" asked Amy only to get a nodded 'yes' from the sleepy Zero then she went to her hotel room with Cream, then Sonic and Knuckles want to their room for a good night rest.

"I don't think Zero was able to activate the Crimson Zero transformation on his own." Tails stated.

"What do you mean?" asked Zora.

"Zero couldn't go into that form on his own even with his memory back and he was near Shadow and Sonic in their super forms, so my best guess is that the Chaos Emeralds allowed him to transformed seeing how he wanted to protected Amy?" Tails explained.

"But he said that Omega Robotnik build that into him, did he told Zero a lie?" Zora question.

"I don't know and there no way you can build that into a living being." Tails replied.

"You're right and let's get some sleep and figure this out tomorrow." said Zora as she went to her hotel room and Tails to his as he still wonder why Zero transformation is crimson when both Sonic and Shadow's are gold.


End file.
